My Mom Does Not Date Women
by LegallyIllegal03
Summary: Catherine and Sara are getting serious. Lindsay is not too happy about it.


**So this is my first ever CSI Fic. I figured since it was, I'd get myself a Beta Reader to make sure I was staying on the right track. Thanks so much to ILoveJorja for being my Beta Reader. She also deserves credit for the title. I suck at naming things so I gave her power.**

She didn't see me as she shuffled into the kitchen early Wednesday morning. She opened the refrigerator and too out the orange juice. She removed a glass from the cupboard and poured the juice in the glass. She then put on a pot of coffee. She was making herself right at home.

She finally saw me when she put the orange juice in the refrigerator. "Lindsay! I didn't see you there."

"I noticed," I replied, going back to eating my breakfast.

She sat down at the table and watched me.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something to her, mom entered the kitchen. "Good Morning," Mom said.

"Morning," Sara said. "I started a pot of coffee for you."

"Thank god," Mom said. "The sweet nectar of life," she added as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Mom returned to the table. She sat extremely close to Sara.

I quickly stood up and put my bowl in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen without another word.

***

That evening, Mom and Sara came home together, again. If Sara was moving in, I think I should get a say in this whole situation. Sara may be sleeping with my mom, but I have lived here most of my life.

After dinner, Mom announced that she was going to take a shower. This left me, in the living room, with Sara. Great.

Sara sat down on the couch next to me, as I channel surfed. She matched my lounged position with my feet on the coffee table.

"So how was school?" Sara asked.

Just what I need, I thought, small talk. "Fine," I replied without looking at her. When I finally gave up on finding something to watch, I turned off the television. I looked at Sara. "You know that my mom is straight, right?"

Sara looked at me, surprised. "What?"

"My mom," I said. "She was married to my dad. She dates men. You are not a man."

"I know I'm not a man," Sara said.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked. "My mom is obviously not a lesbian."

"She doesn't have to be a lesbian to be involved with a woman," Sara replied.

"Lesbians date women," I said. "Straight women date men. My mom is straight." It was starting to annoy me that she wasn't getting the hint. "You can't be with her because she's straight."

"Sometimes straight women get involved with other women," Sara said. "It doesn't make them lesbians. If your mom is happy with a woman then why shouldn't you be happy for her?"

I stood up in my anger. "My mom… does NOT… date… women!" I stormed out of the living room and upstairs to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my door. "Go Away!" I called.

There was another knock. "Lindsay?" Mom opened the door. She was wearing sweats with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I'm busy," I said, as I tried to pretend I was doing homework.

Mom crossed the room and sat on the bed. "Lindsay, Sara told me what you said. You and I both know that was out of line."

I looked up at my mom. "She thinks you're a lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian," Mom said.

"I tried to tell her you were straight," I said.

"I'm not straight," Mom said.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Mom, you married Dad. You've dated guys."

"Yeah," Mom replied. "I've also met plenty of women who have been married to or involved with men but then meet a woman and fall so in love with them and are completely happy being with a woman. Does that make them gay? No. But they're also not straight anymore either."

I was quiet for a long time trying to imagine my mother wanting to spend the rest of her life with a woman. "Do you love her?" I asked, finally.

Mom sighed. "Yeah, I do."

I bit my lower lip and looked out the window.

"Hey, Lindsay," Mom said. "Look at me for a minute."

Slowly I turned my head to look at her. She cupped my chin in her hand. "I know I probably should have talked to you about this before, but I didn't really know how," Mom said. "What do you say to your daughter in a situation like this? I just hoped that you were going to be okay with Sara and me dating. It was wishful thinking on my part, I know, but I wanted you to just accept it."

"You wanted me to just accept the fact that my mom is now dating women?" I asked.

"Woman, singular," Mom said. "If things don't work out between Sara and me, I don't think I'd date another woman. Sara is the only woman I've been attracted to and wanted to be in a relationship with."

"Mom, I don't understand why you want to be with her," I said.

"I'm not asking you to understand," Mom said. "I'm asking you to at least try to accept Sara as part of this family."

"Is she moving in?" I asked.

Mom smiled. "Not just yet, but maybe someday."


End file.
